


We Unhappy Few

by arminda



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im so pumped for this, maybe ill add more characters when i get into this more, the game hasnt even been released off pre alpha yet and here i am, they all gotta escape together yeee, you guys can have fun guessing which character is who in game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing for him here anymore. Nothing here at all. He had to escape. He had to get out. </p><p>Joy pills were a menace; they made you loopy and filled you with happiness until they wear off. Then you end up depressed when you come off, only to stuff your face with more to do anything to make the sensation of unhappiness go away. </p><p>And Sebastian was sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8 A.M.

8:00 am. 

Sebastian Castellanos woke up in his dingy home, ready to start the day. Well, not really ready. The radio was on; he must’ve turned it on last night and forgotten about it. Happy Jack was over there spewing some joy filled propaganda about downers again. What else was new? There was to be a town long event after lunch with dancing and games around 4pm. Not a good time for him to be out. He hoped he could avoid the town squares around then. 

He groaned and rolled out of bed, angrily turning off the radio. He had been off his joy after he lost his wife and daughter and retreated to a rather lame home in the wastes. There was nothing for him here anymore. Nothing here at all. He had to escape. He had to get out. 

Today was the day that he would scour the town for a way out. He was sure he could find one. He’d have to blend in as much as possible and snoop around. He heard stories of downers like him being carted away for being found off their joy. 

Joy pills were a menace; they made you loopy and filled you with happiness until they wear off. Then you end up depressed when you come off, only to stuff your face with more to do anything to make the sensation of unhappiness go away. 

And Sebastian was sick of it. 

He freshened up and climbed up his ladder, out of the manhole, ending up in the Garden District. He cursed before wandering around stealthily. He knew wastrels were hostile, and he’d have to be careful, should they catch him off his joy. He creeped past a few having a makeshift tea party and made his way to the bridge that would take him right into the depths of Wellington Wells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there we have it !!
> 
> the first (super super short sorry!!) chapter for this au!! 
> 
> hope to get another chapter out for you guys soon!!


	2. 9 A.M.

9:00 A.M.

Sebastian had done some snooping, and learned more or less how to get around without being detected. He had a run in with the cops and barely managed to escape before the cop alerted someone else. He saw some of the wellies looking at him funny, so he snuck into a telephone booth to take some joy. 

Strawberry sounded nice and he popped a pill in his mouth. He saw his mood lift just enough to get the suspicion off of him. Hopefully his joy wouldn’t run out so soon. 

11:00 A.M. 

He sat down on a bench and drank some water, after making sure it was purified so he would not get too much joy in his system. A couple of people walked by him and he forced a smile. 

“Lovely day for it!” He choked out. 

They seemed to buy the act and waved cheerily. “Join us for tea later!” They grinned widely. 

“Sure thing!” He faked a laugh and they nodded at him, walking away briskly. 

He sat for a couple more minutes before his stomach began to grumble. He sighed and held his head in his hands, wondering when the last time he ate was. He figured he had to get down to the dirty work now, and looked around before getting up and sneaking off to the town center. 

11:30 A.M. 

After a long while of searching, Sebastian finally wandered over to a window that was carelessly left open. It was on the second floor, so he would have to jump a bit to reach it. He stretched a bit before hopping up nimbly and crawling through, hoping that nobody saw him. 

He brushed himself off and looked around the hallway, hoping nobody was coming down the stairs. He heard the tv on in the other room, so hopefully whoever’s house this was would be too busy watching their shows to be interested in him. Sebastian tiptoed around the kitchen, opening a couple drawers. He grabbed an apple and a cooked steak from the fridge. 

He began to eat the steak and shoved the apple in his coat pocket. The steak was still a bit warm; it was probably just shoved into the fridge not too long ago. Sebastian crouched over the counter and carefully, but quickly began to eat the steak. He figured that with all the food in Wellington Wells, the owner wouldn’t be too unhappy with just a steak and an apple missing. 

He drank some more water from his bottle and shoved the last of the steak in his mouth. He froze when he heard the tv shut off and footsteps wander into the kitchen. Before him sat a very confused black haired man frozen in his tracks. He was rather tall, though not taller than Sebastian. He was, however, built thinner than Sebastian. He wore glasses, and dressed in sharp clothes. He raised an eyebrow behind his white mask. 

“Are you...off your joy?” He asked questioningly. 

Sebastian saw the man growing more hostile. 

“Uh…” Sebastian mumbled with a mouth full of steak. “Lovely day for it…?” He waved awkwardly. 

The man drew closer. “What are you doing in my house? How did you get in here anyway?” 

The man was starting to get threateningly close now, and Sebastian swallowed the last of the remains in his mouth before backing away towards the window. 

“I’m not going to ask more than this.” The man seemed to be getting angry now. “Are you off your joy?” 

Sebastian knew that the wellies had alarms in their houses to alert nearby policemen if there were any downers in the area. Sebastian had to act quick, as he knew the man was going to sound the alarm. 

“Are. You. Off. Your. Joy?” The man asked again, through gritted teeth. 

Sebastian did the first thing that came to mind. He punched the man right in the mouth. The man fell to the floor and removed the mask, revealing a smooth face, with a bleeding lip. Sebastian quickly jumped out the open window, sprinting away as fast as he could.  
The one time he looked back, he saw the man leaning out the window, trying to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay these chapters look so much longer in docs i swea r
> 
> anyway,,,hope you enjoyed--


End file.
